How Come?
by Noelerin
Summary: Reflections after Hell House. MSB triangle. Added the fourth piece, possibly last piece. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Title: How Come?  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: I couldn't resist. This is in Bryn's P.O.V. after "Hell House".  
  
Category: Angst? A bitter Bryn.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AoS. The song is by Suzy Bogguss, Anthony Smith & Michael Garvin, which means I don't own it either. Darn.  
  
Author's Note: I'm new to writing first person, so forgive me if this is awkward. Plus, it's been a while since I've done anything AoS and it took me less than 45 minutes to write this. ** Song Lyrics **  
  
"Maeve, Maeve, Maeve." I muttered as I kept a sharp look-out from the tiller. "From the first moment I met him, that's all he ever thinks about. She seems to haunt his mind and his heart."  
  
** Baby, what has she got ? / Baby, what's she do? / What is this power she has over you? / How come you go to her? **  
  
She just appears out of nowhere, in a village that is suddenly desolate and destroyed and you don't suspect a thing-even though you know she's with Master Dim-Dim. Oh, no. You just run of after her like some obedient puppy when she whistles. Don't even give a thought to us, to me. I pause my inner monologue to avoid a nasty looking wave, before settling down again.  
  
** What keeps you running to her door? / Ain't no way that she could love you more. / How come you go to her? **  
  
And of course, he touches me, talks to me, and makes me feel at home in his arms and on his ship. Tells me with his eyes that he cares for me. I always loved being with him, just being.  
  
** Ain't I got looks, ain't I got the charm? / Ain't I got this heart that's true? / You said it was heaven in my arms. / So how come they ain't holding you? **  
  
And then he says to me, 'It's your will. It brightens up your face.' Okay, I know I sound bitter and I'm mocking him, but I think I have a right to. I notice that my hand is touching my cheek, like he did earlier and I glare at it. Oh, no, you don't. Not this time, Sinbad.  
  
** It is cause I scare you? / Is it cause she don't? / Cause I could win your heart and you know she won't. / How come you go to her? **  
  
From all I've heard, she didn't like any of you. Is that what you like, Captain? A woman who despises you? Is that why you run to all those other women, so that you can hate yourself for being weak? Are you trying to prove something to yourself?  
  
** Ain't I got looks, ain't I got the charm? / Ain't I got this heart so true? / You said it was heaven in your arms. / So how come they ain't holding you? **  
  
He comes up the stairs, looking so devilishly handsome. I flush red all over as I remember being held really close to that strong body of his. It was heady having him hold and kiss me, like I meant something to him. Then I frown, seeing him smile off into the distance. He's probably thinking about Maeve again.  
  
** All of the good love. / You could ever want. / You could get right here darling. / But you don't. **  
  
"Hey." I call out, just because I feel like punishing myself by hearing his voice. "Thinking about today?"  
  
He joined me and smiled, murmuring a noncommittal, "Mhmm."  
  
I wanted to scream, to cry and to hit him, to hold him and kiss away his sorrow. Till Maeve's memory was no more and only the two of us remained. But I did none of those things, I just said a quiet good-night and went below. I am such a fool because I can't stop loving you, even though you don't love me.  
  
** How come you go to her? **  
  
The End? 


	2. Help Me Fall.

Title: Help Me Fall  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Thinking piece.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AoS, nor the Song. It was written by Skip Ewing & Donny Kees.  
  
Author's Note: Sinbad's P.O.V. A part 2 to my "How Come?" ( song lyrics ).  
  
The stars are so peaceful tonight, aren't they? I walked towards you when I hear your voice, smiling slightly but puzzled by an expression on your face that I have never seen there before. Or at least, I don't think I have.  
  
( I've been trying not to love you. / I've been putting up a fight. )  
  
I watched Bryn go below, knowing that I'd hurt her once again and yet, I don't know how I did it. I seem to be doing that an awful lot lately, and I honestly don't mean to. But if I were being truthful with myself, I know exactly why.  
  
( I've been barely holding on. / And letting go with all my might. )  
  
I think Mala must have known something, she didn't seem to believe me when I told her about Maeve and me being close and caring for each other. It was like she could read into my thoughts and find the truth in them-kind of like Bryn does.  
  
( There's a part of me that's empty. / I know only love can fill. )  
  
Then Scratch forced me to confront my feelings head on when he put that devilish choice before me. I had to choose between my family and a woman I once considered a soul mate. If Maeve is really my love, why was I not afraid for her like I was for Bryn?  
  
( I'm afraid I'll never find it. / And I'm scared to death I will. )  
  
Now my thoughts have brought me full circle, at least of the day's events. My hand strokes the bracelet lightly, enjoying the gentle glow of if. I hold it up and casually inspect it, this odd thing brought me to you and binds me to you.  
  
( I've been holding conversations. / When I haven't said a word. )  
  
Dropping my arm again, I turn my thoughts towards Maeve and me. Would you like to know about her? She's not like you, she's another kind of person. I guess she's what you would call a firebrand, and a very confusing one at that. At times I wondered if she ever knew what it was that she wanted. Her attitudes flip-flopped so often.  
  
( I've been speaking with my silence. / And praying that you heard. )  
  
Dim-Dim was of the opinion that we had a lot in common. Looking back, I wonder where he got that idea. I could tell that Maeve had been through a lot of pain but did she have to hurt us because of it-especially Doubar?  
  
( I'm a walking contradiction. / I'd hate to be my heart. )  
  
Then again, who am I to talk? As you can testify, my behavior on these past voyages has often been less than praise worthy-especially towards women and one in particular. You know that I'm talking about you. You know, you are a very hard woman to hate. There's this glow about you that even your memory loss cannot hide.  
  
( It keeps trying not to love you. / But it don't know where to start. )  
  
But after losing Lea and Maeve, I didn't want to go through that all over again. And you just wove yourself into my heart, pulling together the broken pieces to make me whole once more. Why do you do that to me?  
  
( I've got to learn to re-trust. / To turn me into us. / And I really don't know if I can again. )  
  
You talk to me, you laugh with me, and you put up with me. When others meet you after knowing Maeve, they sometimes make the mistake of thinking that you are weak. The truth is, you are stronger than us. As we found out, there is a spine of steel in that gentle frame.  
  
( Help me fall. / Help me fall. / If you care for me at all. / Help me fall. / Help me fall. )  
  
Maybe you don't see that, the way you heal me. It was a slow process, and it's far from over. I get the feeling that you are in for the long haul. I fear this power you have over me, yet I need in it as well.  
  
( I've been trying not to love you. / I've been putting up a fight. )  
  
I'm afraid, I can admit that. I am afraid to let you in but I'm more afraid of letting you go. As the sun creeps up over the horizon and lights the sky, I am no closer to finding peace in my heart. I wonder, do you often watch the night sky and think about me the way I think about you?  
  
( I've been barely holding on. / Letting go with all my might. )  
  
The End. 


	3. Raining On Our Love.

Author: Noelerin  
Title: "Raining On Our Love."  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song. The song is from Shania Twain's album "The Woman In Me."  
Summary: Takes place after "How Come?" and "Help Me Fall". Maeve's pov. * lyrics *  
Author's Note: I'm not comfortable writing M/S, let me know how I have done.  
  
I sat, curled up in a tree with a book resting across my stomach. But my mind was not on the book, nor the lovely spring day. I was back on board the Nomad. I don't quite recall the occasion but I do know that I was laughing and talking with Sinbad. It must have after we met up with the Trickster. Many of my fears had been laid to rest that day and I allowed myself to grow closer to Sinbad.  
  
* Remember me the way I was. / The way I'd make you late for work. / I had to hold you, just because. *  
  
I am not ashamed to say that we became lovers. It was inevitable in a way. I snorted derisively, wondering if that sounded as arrogant as I thought it did. But it is true, we were drawn together.  
  
* Remember you, the way you'd wake me up, / To love me once again. / We were lovers, we were friends. *  
  
Then Dim-Dim took me to be with him. That's a lie, what happened was actually my fault. I had been trying to perform the spell Caipra and I had found to bring him back. Like so many of my spells, it backfired on me. There was a storm, I went overboard. I didn't remember anything for a while.  
  
* But was I chasin' rainbows? / Blinded by the sun. / And did I take for granted. / I'd be the only one? *  
  
My powers grew in leaps and bounds under his guidance, as did my confidence. So much so, that I was able to conjure up the image of the Nomad. What I saw there made my blood freeze. There was another woman there.  
  
* I didn't know you were so lonely. / Am I to blame for makin' you that way? / Did I neglect all that mattered? *  
  
A woman who seemed to take my place in Sinbad's life and heart, though I knew he didn't see it. Not only that, she got along better with everyone by being tough but fair. And I knew who she was. She was Bryn.  
  
* With my head so far above, / The clouds I didn't see. / That it was raining on our love. *  
  
Though I tried, I couldn't stop the scowl from crossing my face. There was something about the way they worked together that clicked. Something I couldn't see and hated. I always hated it when I couldn't understand what was going on. It used to be me he turned to on those first nights after I'd left, then it was other women.  
  
Remember when, just to feel my touch. / Was all you ever needed. / Oh, it used to be enough.  
  
But that's not something I like to think about. I prefer the early days of our adventures, the times he proved to be a true friend to me and Dermott. He even braved the unknowns of the enchanted forest to save me from the Vikings that had taken me.  
  
* Remember when love / Was a promise we would give our lives to keep. / And no river ran as deep. *  
  
Sinbad always came for me, no matter what the danger, even when I was my rudest and nastiest. He always came.  
  
* I was taking all the love you had to give. / But I was too lost in life to know, *  
  
"Maeve?" Dim-Dim called, the smell of lavender and chamomile floated towards me.  
  
I sighed, climbing down from my perch in the tree. Facing him would be the hardest thing to do at the moment. In this place, one could feel negative feelings like a physical blow.  
  
From his rebuking look, I knew I had failed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Something is on my mind." I tried to shrug it off.  
  
"The Nomad?" He asked, gently prodding. "Or could it possibly be Bryn?"  
  
Shamefaced, I stared at my hands. "A little of both actually. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
The wizard studied me for a moment, appraising the situation. Nothing more was said, but I knew that the matter was not finished. One way or the other, he'd let me know what he was thinking.  
  
Months Later:  
  
My heart left my throat when I saw my friends leave Scratch's horrible, hellish home. I was even thankful that Bryn had emerged unscathed. He went in to save me, not even stopping to consider the facts. He did it because he cares.  
  
* That without my love in return you could not live. *  
  
Sinbad nearly died. He would have except for that lovely woman. Mala I think was her name. She saw the truth and saved that part of Sinbad that Bryn had begun. The part that I, Maeve, had destroyed with my carelessness.  
  
* Now she gives the love I did not show. *  
  
I never meant to, I assure you. But Sinbad and me are too alike. Full of fire, but too close to the flame to ever be comfortable with each other. And I could never fully drop my guard, I knew it was the same for him.  
  
* I didn't know you were so lonely. / Am I to blame for makin' you that way? / Did I neglect all that mattered? *  
  
I see now what the bond between them is. It isn't the bracelets that tie them, it is the way they give and take without fighting. Bryn stands behind him, even when she knows that some of the things he does are wrong. And Sinbad sees to the heart of her worries, he soothes them. There are no walls between them.  
  
I think it's time to let go.  
  
* With my head so far above, / The clouds I didn't see, / That it was raining on our love. *  
  
The End. 


	4. If That's What It Takes

Author: Noelerin  
Title: If that's what it takes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, it's sung by Celine Dion. I did some editing of the song, taking out what didn't fit, chopping the chorus. Switching lyrics around. Generally playing with it for my own amusement. Nor do I own the show.  
Category: Songfic.  
Rating: G to PG, possibly.  
Author's Note: This is the next piece of my songfic series that started with "How Come?" I guess it takes place a few months after the episode "Hell House." P.O.V. switches from Sinbad to Bryn to third person as the mood of the story flows. I hope this works well enough to be clear. * song lyrics/ emphasis (since I can't get any bold print to carry over) * Tortured Bryn, I didn't want to, honest. My muse made me do it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Standing on the deck of the Nomad, I watched two little children playing in the sunlight. Even now, I couldn't believe that they were mine. What had I ever done to deserve such blessings? I asked myself as I studied them. Ah, yes. I was blessed by the love of their mother.  
  
* You've givin' me your love. / When you smile like the sun. *  
  
The girl had my eyes and wild hair, she was study and loved the sea as I did. One day, she'd make a fine captain. Now, the boy...he was all his mother's. He had her laugh, her smile, and her gentle touch. Not too mention, he had her magic. Thinking of her, I wondered idly where she was.  
  
* That shines through the pain. / That's why I'll be there. *  
  
As if to answer my thoughts, she appeared on deck and turned towards me. My breath caught in my throat at the look she sent my way. It was just my luck that I was on watch, considering the thoughts in my mind at that moment.  
  
* When the storm rises up. / When the shadows descend. *  
  
My face didn't reveal my thoughts to her. But every time I see that look, I want to cry. There were days when I thought that I'd never see that unguarded look in her eyes ever again. She's playing with the kids now and I allow my mind to drift back to the days when everything changed between us.  
  
* You're the bravest of hearts. / You're the strongest of souls. *  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I watch this woman, Bryn, who has become such an important part of my crew and see the fear in her brown eyes. Eyes that see so clearly into my heart, it frightens me. The fear in them worries me because even at my worst, I never saw it there.  
  
* You're my light in the dark / You're the place I call home. *  
  
Something happened recently, it must have been in the marketplace because that was the only time I left her alone. That's not totally true. She's been acting odd ever since Scratch talked to her. He told her some nonsense about her pedigree. But she won't talk about it. For the first time in our friendship, Bryn's building walls that I am at loss on how to pull down.  
  
* You can say it's all right / But I know that you're breaking up inside. *  
  
It feels so wrong, this distance between us. It's like there's a part of me has gone numb.   
  
* I see it in your eyes / Even you face the night, *  
  
I feel the ship rock beneath my feet and frown, puzzled. The skies had been clear for days, what was wrong? Inside, a knot forms as I recognize that there's sorcery in the air.  
  
3rd person p.o.v.  
  
Outside the wind began to howl in rage, the Nomad shivered with every wave. Doubar groaned as a particularly hard wave rattled the ship. "Rongar!" The moor glanced over at him, struggling to tie down the sail before it was torn to shreds. "Leave that to Atteeb. Get everyone up here!"  
  
He nodded and ran down the stairs, tapping Firouz on the shoulder. The doctor jumped, drawing everyone's attention to them. Rongar hid a smile at his friend's reaction, then signed that there was an emergency upstairs. Instantly the room emptied as they moved up to the deck.  
  
Sinbad followed Bryn, noting the unsteadiness in her movements. How unsure she seemed walking on the tumultuous ship. That was strange, she took to the sea with the same ease most people breathed. His eyes narrowed before they cleared as he realized the reason behind it. Of course, the magic in the night is affecting her.  
  
* Afraid and alone, / That's why I'll be there. *  
  
Or is it? The thought circled around in his mind as he reviewed what he knew about her. Could she be behind this and be afraid to tell them?  
  
His head shook. No, that can't be right. She knows that Maeve's done things like this-even worse than this-before. Then why won't she meet your eyes? She knows you're behind her.  
  
Bryn's p.o.v.  
  
Sinbad's eyes are resting on me, I can feel his concern as easily as if he was speaking to me. It is a little disconcerting even if it is comforting. Unfortunately, I find that I can't speak the words that will dispel this awful tension between us. I can't even turn around and look at him.  
  
A shiver runs up my spine where his hand momentarily rested and there is a calm in the storm. He moves past me to help Doubar struggle with the tiller. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to relax and exude a feeling of peace. Though I haven't caused the storm, I could help ease it.  
  
My hands rise and a swirl of air circles through the air, protecting us. A chill freezes me, holding me in one spot as I struggle against the storm. My arms snap back to my sides and I'm afraid of this darkness that surrounds my mind.  
  
The memory of the woman she'd met in town rises. "Worthless whore!" The words echo in my mind, the sting of the woman's spit still stung her face. "You're no better than your slut of a sister. Both of you think this world is your playground!"  
  
I didn't even know I had a sister. I curl them around my shaking body, trying to warm myself but it feel like a futile effort.  
  
Sinbad's p.o.v.  
  
She stands under the mast, arms hugging herself tightly. The color has completely left her face. The tiller is loose in my hands as I watch her. Ignoring it, I will her to look back at me as my bracelet lets me know in no uncertain terms that she needs my help. Across the length of the ship, her eyes reluctantly meet mine and I hold her captive.  
  
"Go to her." Doubar growled, his teeth clenched. "You're not helping me much." Though there was laughter in his voice, reproach was there as well.  
  
I step away from the tiller with a relieved sigh. I almost feel guilty for leaving Doubar to fight the rough current by himself but a quick glance reveals that Rongar had joined him. Besides Bryn needs me more than he does right now.  
  
* When the storm rises up / When the shadows descend. *  
  
3rd person p.o.v.  
  
"Bryn." His voice is calm, covering the panic he feels inside when she stares right through him. He reached for her hand, pulling it into his own and squeezing it. "Fight it."  
  
* Every beat of my heart / That's the promise I make. *  
  
The bracelet flickered, then died. The captain tightened his hold on her hand, a dull glow lights the space between them. He placed their joined hands over his heart, letting the steady beating of his heart reassure her of his reality. His other arm encircled her waist and pulled her into his warmth. Her head fell onto his shoulder, soaking in his strength.  
  
* Baby, that's what I give / If that's what it takes. *  
  
The bracelets flared and broke the storm. The moon shone brightly in the night surrounded by twinkling stars as the crew cheered. Sinbad ignored them, keeping his eyes focused on Bryn. He was worried, she was barely breathing. A quick glance brought Firouz over to them.  
  
* I will stand like a rock. / I will bend till I break. *  
  
The physician touched her shoulder and moved his hand up to her neck. "I expect she's just in shock from whatever caused that storm. I am right in saying that the storm wasn't normal."  
  
"You are." Sinbad nodded absently at him, rubbing her back soothing. "So, she should be okay?" He was worried by the shallowness of her breathing. And now that the storm was gone, he felt helpless. The captain just wished she'd wake up and talk to him.  
  
* Till there's no more to give, / If that's what it takes. *  
  
"Yes. Bryn's strong, she should wake up soon." Firouz said, then walked over to check on Doubar's hands.  
  
Bryn heard familiar voices and blinked slowly, her eyes coming into focus. She felt something odd. But it wasn't a bad kind of oddness, it was * warm *. She felt safe for the first time since Scratch had captured them, leaving her with his cryptic message. Sobs broke from her, tearing through her whole body as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
* I will risk everything, / I will fight I will bleed. *  
  
He felt an unreasonable anger pass through him. Bryn angry, he could handle. Bryn afraid, he could handle that to. But a crying Bryn? That scared him more than anything else. He whispered, "I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
  
* I will lay down my life, / If that's what you need. *  
  
Sinbad picked her up and took her below. He opened her door and placed her on the bed. Straightening up, he looked around the room. The room had the calmness that was so much a part of Bryn's character and he drank it in. Brushing a lock of her hair back, he knelt by the bed. "Tell me what you need." He pleaded quietly, after a long moment, he rose and left.  
  
* Every second I live, / That's the promise I make. *  
  
He leaned against the door, sighing. "Maybe it's me. Must I let you go to save you?"  
* Baby, that's what I give, / If that's what it takes. *  
  
Several Weeks Later:  
  
Bryn ran down an alley, blinded by tears. She curled up in a dark corner, silent tears streaming down her face. It was impossible! How could this be? All she had desired was to find a sense of home, a sense of belonging to someone other than Sinbad and the sea. Although, she thought with a smile, that's not a bad thing.  
  
Her smile then turned bitter, twisted. Well, she certainly had what she wanted now, now didn't she? It was true what they said; be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. Of all the people to be related to, why them?  
  
The day had started out so nicely, she sighed. There was enough money on hand that we didn't have to worry about getting a job immediately. The crew had went their separate ways to enjoy their unexpected vacation. It was just the six of them: myself, Sinbad, Doubar, Rongar, Dermott, and Firouz.  
  
(Flashback.)  
  
Bryn's p.o.v.  
  
After wandering the bazaar, we headed for the tavern to get a drink and to talk. There was a sudden silence, people's eyes focused on me. I had a feeling that I wasn't welcome in the room and tried to ease my way out.  
  
Sinbad, of course, didn't care what they thought and used his hand to urge me into the building. We sat in one of the corner tables, I felt uneasy but it soon faded when nothing bad happened. I sipped my ale when the door banged open and someone walked in. Dead silence filled the room and once again the feeling of being unwanted overwhelmed me.  
  
I looked up, curious as to who could generate such extreme emotions in people and froze when I saw who was standing there. The sunlight surrounded her like a halo, while the outfit she was wearing shimmered like silver. She was a dark haired, petite woman with deep brown eyes like mine. Her eyes locked on mine, I barely felt Sinbad's tension as the unknown beauty approached us.  
  
"Hello." Her voice was low, melodious. She studied me intently. I could tell that she was trying to decide something about me. Then she turned towards the captain, eyes widening in appreciation. "I must commend you on your improved taste in clothes, Sinbad. And, of course, your taste in women." She inclined her head in my direction.  
  
"What do you want, Rumina?" Sinbad was practically seething as he looked at her.  
  
I jumped at the name, not that anyone had noticed. I'd heard it before but where?  
  
She pouted, her full lower lip trembling a little. "What makes you think that I want something, darling boy? I just wanted to talk to Bryn."  
  
"What business do you have with me?" I asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
"It has to do with...Oh, how shall I put this? Your heritage." Rumina paused, taking my hand in hers. "I am so surprised to see you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Bryn, don't listen to her." Sinbad said, trying to catch my attention.  
  
Firouz tried to help him out. "Rumina's a known liar. She's spent her life perfecting it."  
  
Her expression darkened slightly, though she tried to keep a hold of her temper. "This is one thing I am not lying about. You would be wise to listen, she needs to know her past before it causes her pain."  
  
3rd person p.o.v.  
  
Doubar leaned back, taking a long sip of his ale. He put the empty mug down with a bang and stood up, disgusted that his brother was just sitting there. Sure the two had a history but they needed to get out of there before she pulled Bryn into danger. Even if he didn't trust the source, he could read the sincerity in her words. "Let's go." He muttered.  
  
Rongar stood up with Firouz and followed him to the door. Sinbad kept a tight grip on Bryn's arm and pulled her after him. Rumina was reluctant to talk to them but was pressed to follow. "Wait! You can't take her away without knowing who she is!"  
  
Sinbad whirled around. "I know who she is. She's Bryn and my friend."  
  
"She's * my * sister!" Rumina yelled, drowning out his words. "My * twin * sister!"  
  
It was hard to say who was more shocked by the words that reverberated in the town square. Bryn, the guys...or Rumina herself. There was a long pause in which the only sounds that were heard were from the townspeople. Then..."So, that's why." It was a harsh sounding set of words coming from the normally composed Bryn. She turned around and ran away. She never saw Sinbad's hand reach out to stop her.  
  
They turned on Rumina. "How could you tell her such a lie?" The question was spat at her.  
  
She quailed under Sinbad's glare. "It's no lie. Bryn is my twin. And I want to save her from our father, he's gone mad."  
  
"You think we care?" Doubar asked.  
  
"For Bryn, I think you do." She met his eyes calmly. Turning to face Firouz, she made her with the one with the scientific mind. He was the one who would understand what she was trying to say. "I am powerless and am a slave to a scientist named Farquad. He explained what was going on with me."  
  
They looked at her in disbelief and there was a snort of derision.  
  
She rubbed her head, then looked at the sky. "Give me patience." She muttered. "Hear me out. There is a well known principal that says for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction? Using the goose egg was an action that should only have stunned me because Scratch was in the room, it had a greater reaction. That was that I lost my powers to my father and he lost his mind."  
  
Firouz nodded, understanding what she was saying. "I've heard that theory. In fact, I know of that scientist. He is one of the most respected minds in the world. I would love to meet him. It has been tested by many a scientist in an effort to figure things out. Like why a pond has ripples when you toss a stone into it or how food is cooked when the pan used is bigger than the heat source."  
  
"You don't mean to say that you believe her." Doubar objected, interrupted what promised to a long lecture on physics.  
  
"I didn't say that, Doubar." Firouz said. "I would need to examine the facts and you have to admit that we haven't had any trouble with Rumina in over a year. If she had her powers, why would she wait to bring her vengeance down on our heads?"  
  
Doubar folded his arms across his chest and stared at the inventor. "I don't know, to gull us into believing this mumbo-jumbo maybe."  
  
Rongar shook head, intrigued with the thought that Rumina might be helpless like she claimed. Looking over to ask Sinbad what he thought, he noticed that the captain was missing. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and tapped Doubar on the shoulder. "Where's Sinbad?"  
They turned to stare at Rumina, thinking that she had done something to him. She gracefully shrugged, saying quietly without being reproachful. "If I know your brother, I'd say he went to find Bryn."  
  
They looked at their feet for a moment and mumbled an apology. "I say we better find them before it gets dark." Firouz suggested, inviting Rumina to join them with a look.  
  
Rumina shook her head regretfully. "I can't, I'm expected back at the house. In fact, I'm going to be in trouble because I'm late."  
  
"Then I'll go with you, I'd love to meet Dr. Farquad." Firouz was bouncing with enthusiasm and followed her down the street.  
  
Doubar exchanged a look with Rongar, who shrugged but signed that he figured Firouz would be safe enough.   
  
"Safe enough? If you say so." Doubar agreed reluctantly. Rongar may not have the sixth sense that Bryn and Maeve exhibited but he did have a good grasp on people. "Let's go before my brother does something we'll all regret."  
  
"What do you think? Could Bryn be Rumina's sister?"  
  
"I don't really want to contemplate that possibility." Doubar muttered. "It would mean that we don't know the real Bryn, wouldn't it?"  
  
Rongar thought, then shrugged. They searched in silence, each lost in their thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Firouz was walking into a large laboratory behind Rumina. His nose twitched as well remembered smells assaulted his senses. He sat on a three legged stool while his eyes adjusted to the dim light. All around him were vials and tubes of chemicals, some which he used in his experiments. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned and smiled at the famous scientist standing before him.  
  
He was a short man with thinning gray hair and a round, jolly face. His eyes were a shade of light blue that almost appeared white. On his nose was a pair of spectacles that he'd invented to protect his eyes from accidents. He wore a dark tunic over a pair of leggings and his feet were shod in...pink slippers?  
  
Dr. Farquad smiled at his astonished look and modeled his footwear. "Like them? I believe in being comfortable when I must be on my feet for hours."  
  
"But they're pink!" Firouz was still staring in amazement at his shoes.  
  
"An unfortunate accident, I assure you. They used to be a bright shade of puce." His laugh echoed in the room when Firouz looked at him in shock. "Now, I hear from Rumina that you have some questions for me, Dr. Firouz."  
  
He cleared his throat, looking over to where Rumina sat cleaning some of the tubes. For once, he didn't know how to bring up the subject without hurting her-even if she was an enemy. "It has to do with her."  
  
"You mean her telling you that she was powerless...magically speaking?" Farquad let him off the hook.  
  
"Exactly." Firouz agreed with a relieved smile.  
  
"Come over here, you might be more comfortable." They went over to a corner set off to the side of the room. There were large, comfortable chairs surrounded by large palm trees. In the center was a table with a pot and some rolls. "Coffee?"  
  
The inventor extended his cup with a smile. "Please."  
  
Farquad poured for them and picked up a roll, taking a bite. "What Rumina told you is the truth. I did some experiments. Oh, nothing that would hurt her." He quickly said when he noticed the look of distaste on his companion's face. "Just things to see if she would reveal any traces of magic left. What I found was that our little sorceress here has no magic at all."  
  
"Incredible." Firouz said, his head tilted in question. "How did you come into possession of her? And why doesn't she wear the collar that shows she's yours?"  
  
"There was an auction in town. I usually have no use for such things but something drew me to it that day." He was quiet, remembering his feelings as he had watched the auctioneer treating people as less than dirt. "She was standing there, looking so very helpless and alone that I bought her. As for the second, she isn't a dog. Rumina is a human being, I gave her freedom in exchange for the chance to test her. Truth to tell, I would have given that to her anyway. I have no use for slaves."  
  
"I find that most people of conscience don't." Firouz took a sip of his coffee, then asked the question that had been nagging him the most. "How do you know she wasn't faking her lack of response?"  
  
Farquad was silent for a moment, wording his response carefully. "You are a physician, Firouz. You know what its like to look in the eyes of your patient and tell if they are giving you complete answers, right?"  
  
He waited for Firouz's agreeing nod before he continued. "I watched her eyes and her movements very carefully. She never knew when I would spring a test on her. All of her behaviors were normal, there was nothing calculated about them. If she was lying, there would have been a small moment of doubt or she would have tensed up tighter than a spring while waiting."  
  
"True." His doubts put to rest, he thanked the doctor and made ready to leave.  
  
"Hang on for a moment, if you please." Farquad stopped him. "I answered your questions, would you mind answering some of mine? I hear that you are quite an inventor and there was a little something I heard about you curing some plague."  
  
Firouz sat back down with a smile, glad to return the favor. "The plague was something I helped Velda with. What do you want to know about?" So the afternoon passed pleasantly for the two doctors.  
  
Sinbad turned the corner and saw the well known figure in sandy yellow huddled against the wall. A part of him wanted to walk away, repulsed by the idea that she could be Rumina's sister. He wasn't blind, he could see the similarities in their features. But the other half knew that this was Bryn, he knew her better than he knew himself. Something like this could never change that.  
  
He slowly approached her, taking care to let her hear him. The figure on the ground didn't react and he sat down beside her, touching her shoulder. She tensed up, making to move away.  
  
"No more running, Bryn." The captain's hand firmed on her shoulder, holding her effectively in place.  
  
Her eyes flashed up at him, pure rage in their depths. It surprised him, though he knew he should've expected it. "I believe you once said I was free to come and go. I chose to go."  
  
"Why? Because of Rumina's lies?"  
  
"They aren't lies!" She screamed, jerking away from him. "I remember everything. The magic, the lies, the destruction, and the tricks we'd use on men to get what we wanted. All of it. We even visited this town but I was caught while she ran away to daddy." Bryn stood up, eyes lost in the distance. "It was in this town that I was tried for my crimes. The town square is where they tied me to a stake and left me to bake in the hot sun. No water, no food for days, I slowly starved to death."  
  
By now, Sinbad had moved to stand behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding on even though she had tensed up. "How did you survive?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know." Her glance fell to the bracelet on her arm, then looked at his, remembering his and Tetsu's stories. "I don't think I did. I think they saved me. I wish they hadn't."  
  
Sinbad didn't know what to say, this was something he'd never expected to hear from her. Usually Bryn would see this as a second chance to get things right. At least, that's what she told him after they'd been through Scratch's home. Though he was careful to cover his sudden tension, he was angry with Scratch for destroying something that was important to him. He was losing his best friend and he couldn't think of a way to help her.  
  
"There you are." Doubar's relieved voice reached their ears. "Let's go to the Nomad. You look like you could use a bit of a rest, lass."  
  
She would've objected, but Sinbad firmly forced her to walk with them. Sometimes it's much easier to just go along, she thought tiredly. Bryn could feel the weight of their eyes on her as they boarded the ship, like they were afraid that she was going to do something bad. She knew it wasn't intentional, just self-preservation.  
  
Firouz returned shortly after they did, thus sparing Bryn from answering any unpleasant questions. He told them what he had learned, what he and Farquad had talked about. "I'm convinced that Rumina is telling the truth. She has no magic left, whatever powers she had are now her father's."  
  
They decided to call it an early night, which was another thing Bryn was grateful for. She curled up in a tight ball, letting sleep overtake her.  
  
Dream:  
  
"Aw, come on, Bryn. Hurry up, would you? You know daddy would love the Orb of Thenapaly for his birthday." Rumina cajoled her sister as they stood in front of the temple.  
  
Bryn's brow was wrinkled in concentration. A warm golden glow surrounded her, revealing her use of magic. Her head nodded absently, a fine sheen of sweat gleamed on her skin.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" She asked, hands on her hips as moved to stand in front of her.  
  
Her sister sighed as her concentration broke. She looked at her with the barest hint of impatience in the deep brown depths. "I always listen to you. Really, sister, you must learn a little patience. The magical guards on this place are stronger than any we have encountered before." She tapped her cheek reflectively, thinking deeply as they walked on to avoid suspicion. "What we need is someone on the inside."  
  
"To help you find the weak link. One of the guards, I think." Rumina said, following her sister's line of thinking easily. "I believe I know the perfect patsy. He was flirting with me a few days ago."  
  
"And I'm sure you did nothing to encourage him." Bryn muttered, her lips twisted into a sneer. Her sister drew men to her like honey draws flies. "Just don't make it personal, that kind of behavior is below us."  
  
Her sister just grinned. "Don't worry about me, he's not my type."  
  
"You have a type?!?" Bryn's eyebrows raised in amazement.  
  
"Oh, you." Rumina punched her arm lightly. A flower suddenly appeared in front of her face, she blinked at it for a moment before accepting it. Her eyes met her sister's mocking ones, they indicated the man standing there. In them she could easily read, you told him your favorite kind of flower and he's not your type? Right. She could hear the drawl in the word. "Hello, Miklos."  
  
He gave her a shy smile, glancing at Bryn's stern face with a bit of trepidation. "Rumina."  
  
"This is my sister, Bryn. Bryn, meet Miklos." She introduced them. It was obvious from his face that he was scared to death of Bryn. "And don't worry, she's not as ferocious as she looks." This was said with a saucy grin.  
  
He nodded. Bryn glared at her sister, then turned around to depart. "Well, I'll just leave the two of you to get to it. Don't forget about tonight, Mina, dear." The light tone in her voice disguised the threat in her words, though Rumina heard it. Her dark head bowed in acknowledgement of her words.  
  
Bryn walked up the stairs of their home, sighing when she saw her mother in the doorway. She was tempted to turn around and run. But before thought became action, the vines that curled around her legs and grasped her waist, trapped her.  
  
Her mother approached her, sorrow in her brown eyes. "Why do you do these things, my daughter?"  
  
"It's just a little harmless fun, mother." Her chin jutted out stubbornly. But her mother noticed the faint blush of shame that colored her cheeks. "We don't hurt anybody."  
  
"How do you know you don't?" She asked, gently working on the guilt. "Do you ever look into the eyes of those around you? Feel what's in their hearts when they realize your betrayal?"  
  
Bryn was silent, wrestling against the words. Her mother wouldn't be denied, she wanted Bryn to hear what she was saying. "You are doing the wrong thing. People matter-even if they don't have magical abilities. Yes, I know of your prejudices against them." She said when her daughter's head jerked up and met her eyes. "They are special in there own ways. You would do well to learn from them instead of curse them."  
  
"No." Her head shook, eyes flashed. "There's nothing that they could teach me. They think that we are evil, don't they?" She paused, waiting for her mother to speak. "You can't even deny it. I won't let them use me like they used you, turning you from one of the most powerful witches into this...I don't even know what to call you. But I won't let them do that to me."  
  
With a sharp twist of her body, she pulled away from the plants and took off in a run. "I won't let them destroy me!"  
  
Her mother watched her go, the pain in her heart reaching out to stop Bryn. The girl just used it to add fuel to her feet and she was soon gone.  
  
Bryn sat up, her heart pounding hard. She raised a trembling hand to brush a wet strand of hair away from her forehead. Throwing the covers back, she got up and opened the door. Once she was on deck, she gulped in the scent of the sea and tried to focus on returning to normal. "I was worse than I remember being. So much worse. What am I going to do?" She muttered, starring sightlessly down at the sea becoming entranced by the dark waters below her.  
  
It seemed to be promising her oblivion from the pain in her mind, in her heart. On trembling legs, she actually considered slipping in. No one was on watch. By the time they found out she was gone, it would be too late. She would just be another victim to the seductive power of the sea. The bracelet flashed, a hand closed on her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Bryn." Sinbad said, sleepy eyes watching her. "What are you doing out here?" That look disguised the fact that he was awake and aware of what was happening. He silently thanked the guardians for the bracelet that once again let him know she was in trouble.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. He was silent, waiting for more. "I had a nightmare." She finally offered, giving him a look that clearly told him to leave it alone.  
  
It was a tense moment, Sinbad knew she wanted him to leave her alone. But he recognized that look in her eyes. It was something he knew had been in his own eyes to many times in the past year. The darkness was trying to swallow her whole. He made a decision in that moment to do something she'd always done for him. "Come on."  
  
* You can sleep in my arms / You don't have to explain. *  
  
He dragged her behind him into his cabin, gently pushing her down onto his bunk before climbing in behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her near him. She lay there stiffly before sighing, leaning into his warmth. He was silent for a moment, waiting until she was comfortable before speaking quietly. "If you can't sleep, come in here. Don't let it get so bad that you're contemplating suicide. You add so much to my life, I don't want to do without you."  
  
* When your heart's crying out / Baby, whisper my name. *  
  
She was too surprised by his words to argue. His easy breathing soothed her into sleep. She never heard his soft words. "You can always count on me."  
  
* 'Coz I reached then for you / When the thunder is crashing up above. *  
  
Rumina joined the crew and they would often see the women with their heads together, trying to piece together their past. Slowly the story came out, it helped that Rumina had changed and was more willing to help them than before. It was she who helped teach Bryn about control and she was the one who noticed the change in the air.  
  
"Father." She muttered, drawing into the shade of the main sail. A quick glance at Rongar brought him to her side. They talked very quietly and he went downstairs to knock on the Captain's cabin-the one he now shared with Bryn.   
  
Bryn was leaning over a cradle, laying a tiny infant down on it. She looked up and knew what he had come about. Sinbad joined her, placing the other child in the cradle. Taking her hand, they made their way to the door. "Stay here." He told Rongar, waiting for her to shield the door from Turok's searching power before moving upstairs.  
  
Turok was waiting for them, Rumina was nowhere to be seen. His hand raised when he saw her, gripping her in its ensnaring power. She found herself unable to stop her feet from moving. "It is time to return to who you really are." Sinbad he ignored completely, expecting the same young man he'd fought before.  
  
"Just one moment." His voice was firm, Bryn snapped out of the trance and pulled away.  
  
That eyebrow raised as he turned to face the captain, disdain froze his features in an attempt to mask his shock at the other man's appearance. "I have no time for this." He raised a hand and sent Sinbad flying towards the sea.  
  
Bryn reacted and snatched him back, flinging a whirlwind at her father. "I'm here for you." He whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss there.   
  
* Through the wind and the rain, / Through the smoke and the fire. *  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky, the waves rolled beneath their feet, the wind gusted up and swirled around them as Bryn and Turok fought. She was scared, Sinbad's grip on her felt to light. Her father was too strong, there was no way she could beat him.  
  
* When the fear rises up, / When the waves ever higher. *  
  
Turok knew that he would win her back and with her would come her children. Okay, so they were that meddling Sinbad's too, but they were still hers. Then they could restore Rumina to her full power. Then they would all pay for misjudging his little brood. He laughed, a full bodied laugh that echoed in a storm tossed night.  
  
Bryn's hands wavered at the sound, her shoulders drooped. Sinbad slid a hand into hers, squeezing. "I love you. And I know you can do this." Her eyes met his, seeing the truth in them. He dropped a kiss onto her lips, then let her go.  
  
She moved away, filled with confidence born of his love. That love was what she used to combat Turok's hate. Her father was buffeted by a force he couldn't resist and did the only thing he could to try and break her control. He attacked Sinbad directly.  
  
"Sinbad!" His name was torn from her lips. She stopped and went to him, pulling into her arms. He didn't move or acknowledge her. A rage unlike any she'd ever known swept through her and she wanted to kill her father. But a glance at the man in her arms stopped her cold. He would be lost to her forever if she did that.  
  
* I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul, *   
  
Please, she prayed, don't let me loose him. I understand mom, they do have something to teach me. But mom, please, don't punish him in my place. He's a good man and I love him.   
  
* I will hold on all night and never let go... *  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about so deeply?" A soft hand rested on mine, cutting into my thoughts.  
  
This was not a bad thing since I wasn't sure what had happened after Turok had attacked me. "You...and me." I smiled, lacing my hand through hers.  
  
Her smile plainly said that she didn't believe me but I didn't care. "What do you say that we get Doubar to watch the kids tonight?"  
  
"And what are we supposed to do?" She opened her eyes wide, laughter lurking in their depths.   
  
"Catch up on some sleep." I said, with a straight face. Unfortunately, she looked like she believed me. I couldn't have that, now, could I? She was in my arms before she could think and I ravished her lips. Oh, yeah. Life is good.  
  
The End. 


End file.
